


A merry christmas

by Miimibou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amitié, M/M, Noel - Freeform, amour, de l'amitié, de la joie, encore de l'amour, et de l'amour, tristesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miimibou/pseuds/Miimibou
Summary: Harry et Louis à Noel.Inspiré du téléfilm de Noel, Rendez-vous à Noel.





	A merry christmas

Un premier OS Larry.. Je n'ai pas écrit depuis longtemps alors désolée pour la qualité assez moyenne

( Et les fautes, l'orthographe ce n'est pas mon fort ! ) :/

J'espère cependant qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai toujours aimé le thème de Noel

( Je sais que je suis un peu en retard pour le poster vu qu'on est en Avril..) 

Bref, de l'amour et des larmes, bonne lecture.

 

 

**La première fois.. Le 24 décembre _ Louis.**

 

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà lorsque Amy avait osé se pencher par la fenêtre de Louis. Sans surprise, elle le vit plus loin. Toujours immobile, assis sur le rebord du toit, le dos courbé. Les yeux rivés sur la ville, il était comme déconnecté. Amy hésita une seconde à le rappeler. Elle n'avait aucune illusion quant au fait que Louis resterait muré dans le silence. Qu'il reste ici, ou non. Mais c'était Noël, et la simple idée de le savoir si seul, et si malheureux, la submergea.

  
\- Louis ? Chéri, il fait froid, et nous allons passer à table.

  
Sans lui répondre vraiment, Louis se suffit à légèrement incliner la tête. Signe qu'il avait saisi l'information. Il s'en voulait de ne pas être avec les autres. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Etre là... passer Noël sans Harry. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Louis n'avait jamais connu sa mère. Et il n'avait pas d'autre famille que son père. Depuis toujours leur cercle social à lui et ses parents s'étaient résumé à leurs voisins. Ainsi qu'à Anne et Alex leurs meilleurs amis de fac. Anne et Alex, comme les parents de Louis, s'étaient mariés, et avait eu un fils. Harry. Mais contrairement à Louis, la mère d'Harry n'était pas morte en lui donnant vie mais dans un accident de voiture, ici à Cresmont le jour de Noel. Harry n'avait que 4 ans. Si Louis avait toujours aimé Noël, Harry le détestait. Mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Noel restaient leur moment. Chaque année, Alex continuait de venir. Il avait besoin de son meilleur amis pour oublier; comme Harry avait besoin du sien.

  
C'était ça leurs Noël. Louis qui prenait soin de Harry, le couvrait de câlins et d'attention. Une nuit blanche sur le toit à parler de tout, et souvent de rien. Avec pour seule chaleur: les lumières lointaines des habitations de Cresmont. Un repas hasardeux, des gens qu'ils se fichaient de voir, une nourriture trop grasse et des jeux stupides auxquels ils ne voulaient jamais participer. Mais rien de tout ça n'importait. Parce que Louis et Harry étaient ensemble. Et chaque année, Harry arrivait à surmonter sa douleur, parce que Louis était là, il était toujours là. Mais pour la première fois depuis leurs naissances, Harry n'était pas venu. Il avait juste décidé d'arrêter. Comme ça. Sans explication pour Louis, sans un message, un appel ou juste un Email. Il avait disparu. Et cette fois c'était dans le cœur de Louis que l'hiver s'était installé. Cette fois c'est Louis qui détesta Noël.

 

**Deux ans plus tard... Le 1er décembre _ Louis.**

 

  
\- Louis ? Tu sais où sont les guirlandes extérieures ?

  
Louis souffla pour la énième fois de la journée. Il était déjà fatigué de Noël et nous n'étions que le 1 décembre. Amy passait son temps à faire irruption chez les Tomlinson pour demander toutes sortes de choses. Et la période de Noël était sans aucun doute la pire pour ça. Au fond Louis s'en amusait beaucoup. Amy était toujours prête à tout pour être prêt de Marc, et Louis se désolait pour elle d'avoir un père si stupide qui ne voyait rien arriver. Malgré cela, Amy restait présente, toujours. Et Louis la remerciait pour ça. Même si parfois il lui en voulait aussi pour la même raison.

  
\- Au même endroit que toutes ses fichues années, Amy. On pourrait peut-être les laisser là pour cette fois, non ?  
\- Tu veux dire... Ne pas décorer la maison ? S'étonna la blonde.  
\- Et bien personne n'en mourra et..  
\- Louis Tomlinson !

  
Cette fois le ton d'Amy n'avait plus rien de désolé. Elle semblait même en colère contre lui. Et Louis n'avait encore jamais vu Amy fâchée contre qui que ce soit où pour quoi que ce soit. L'idée qu'il soit le premier à la mettre dans un tel état ne lui plu pas vraiment et il eu un peu honte de lui.

  
\- Je crois qu'il va falloir arrêter ça Louis, tu m'entends! Tu adorais Noel et..  
\- Ok désolé Amy. Inutile d'en parler, c'était une idée comme ça je vais te les sortir.  
\- Quoi ? Non ! Louis ! Ne me prends pas pour une idiote! Bien sûr que ce n'est pas une idée comme ça ! Je suis désolée qu'Harry ait décidé que fêter Noel avec nous était trop... j'en sais rien d'accord ! Mais ça fait déjà deux ans, Louis, et tu adores Noël ! Alors tu vas aller chercher ces foutues guirlandes et tu vas même venir les accrocher avec moi !

  
Le ton d'Amy était si sec que Louis n'osa pas lui répondre. Pourtant au lieu de le motiver, les mots de la jolie blonde l'avait définitivement éteint. Et à présent ce fut elle qui s'en voulu. Elle n'aurait jamais dû dire une telle chose à Louis. Pas alors qu'elle même continuait d’espérer l'amour d'un homme qui, quoi qu'elle fasse, ne semblait jamais la voir autrement que comme son amie de toujours. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre la douleur de Louis et surement pas la juger. Mais c'était trop tard, et Louis ne semblait pas vraiment fâché, juste... blessé.

 

**Même année... 24 décembre.**

 

La maison était si belle et si lumineuse que Louis ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en arrivant devant chez lui. Vingt-quatre jours étaient passés depuis son altercation avec Amy et depuis il avait décidé qu'elle avait raison. Il avait toujours adoré Noel, il était injuste que ça change.

  
\- Louis ?

  
Ramené à la réalité, Louis tourna légèrement la tête sur sa gauche apercevant sa jolie voisine qui lui faisait signe.

  
\- Amy m'a dit que tu voulais aller aider pour le repas de Noel à l'office ce soir. Est-ce que je pourrais t'accompagner ?  
\- Salut Brie, bien sûr je pense que deux bras supplémentaires seraient les bienvenus. Madame Mickelson semblait plutôt soulagée quand je lui ai dit que je venais ce soir !  
\- Oh super! Je m'en veux de ne jamais y avoir pensé. Passeras-tu le reste de la soirée avec nous.. où..?  
\- Oh euh je.. Ouais je suppose.  
\- Bien. Super ! On se retrouve dans une heure alors ?

Brie lui sourit, et Louis se sentit stupide à nouveau. Tout le monde avait une image si mauvaise de lui. Enfant il était tellement joyeux, bruyant et extraverti. Après la mort de Claire, il était devenu plus calme, responsable. Plus introverti. Avant il voulait être le centre du monde. Après ça, son monde c'était devenu Harry. Juste Harry. Et maintenant, il prenait conscience qu'il n'était plus grand chose qu'un idiot solitaire. L'enthousiasme de Briana après qu'il lui ait dit qu'il assisterait surement au repas lui mit du baume au cœur. Au moins une personne voulait passer du temps avec lui ce soir. Et l'idée l'enchanta.

 

**24 décembre, un an plus tard.. _ Harry.**

 

Lorsqu'il passa le panneau Cresmont son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Les années étaient passées mais rien ne pourrait jamais retirer cette sensation atroce qui comprime sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il est ici. Il se demandait même pourquoi il avait décidé de s'infliger ça encore une fois. Il avait bien essayer de l'éviter mais son père n'avait jamais rien voulu entendre.

  
**Quelques semaines plutôt..**

 

  
\- Harry, je suis désolé que tu n'arrives pas à faire face à ça. Je t'aime mon garçon, tu sais combien je t'aime, mais je ne peux pas rester à New-York pour Noël.  
\- Une année ! Papa nous n'avons pas fêté Noël ensemble depuis deux ans déjà !  
\- Ce qui est ton choix, Harry. J'ai toujours fêté Noel à Cresmont. Ta mère ne voudrait certainement pas qu'il en soit autrement. Je comprends, Harry, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas un jugement. Mais je... Je ne veux pas... Je ne vais pas laisser tomber Marc d'accord ?  
\- Comme moi je l'ai fait. C'est ce que tu essais de dire ?!  
\- Je t'ai dit que je comprenais Harry.  
\- Non tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas laisser tomber ton meilleur ami. Et ton fils ?! C'est ma mère, qui est morte à Noël !  
\- Et celle de Louis quand penses-tu qu'elle soit morte ?! S'énerva Alex sans s'en rendre compte.

  
Il aimait Harry plus que tout, mais parfois le bouclé oubliait qu'il n'était pas le seul au monde à souffrir. Parfois Harry oubliait juste qu'il n'était pas le centre du monde. Parce que son monde ce n'était plus Louis.

 

....

 

Les mains tremblantes, Harry resserra ses doigts autour du volant. Il y était presque. La peur le tiraillait de partout. Il aurait bientôt vingts ans et Louis fêtait ses 22 ans aujourd'hui. Harry n'avait pas reparlé à son père depuis son appel, depuis sa dernière phrase. Celle qui le hantait sans cesse depuis trois semaines. " Et celle de Louis quand penses-tu qu'elle soit morte ?! " Harry n'avait juste rien rajouté. Sa respiration s'était bloquée, et il avait lâché son téléphone. Il ignorait combien de temps la communication avait ensuite duré. Tout en lui s'était déconnecté. Et le sentiment qui l'envahi, fut s'en doute encore plus douloureux que ce qu'il avait pu ressentir toutes ces dernières années.

Comment avait-il juste pu ne jamais y penser ? Il savait très bien comment était morte la mère de Louis, et putain bien sûr qu'il savait que l'anniversaire de Louis était le 24 décembre. C'était juste... La mère de Louis était morte depuis toujours à ses yeux. Et Louis... Putain il n'en parlait jamais. Harry avait juste... il avait juste oublié. Chaque année, chaque Noel. Louis était là assis sur le perron à l'attendre. Harry n'avait jamais le temps de descendre de l'auto que le beau garçon et ses yeux d'eau se jetait sur lui, les faisant tomber dans la neige glacée. Les faisant rire. Et alors, toute la douleur et les crampes qu'Harry avait ressenti dès lors qu'ils étaient entrés dans Cresmont disparaissaient. Louis avait cet effet là sur lui. Et Harry n'avait jamais compris que peut-être lui aussi il avait cet effet là sur Louis. Il n'avait pas compris et maintenant il était là devant cette foutue maison des Tomlinson.

Ces foutues mêmes décorations, cette connerie d'étoile en papier mâché que Louis et Harry avaient fait enfants. Tout était là. Tout, sauf Louis. Pour la première fois depuis toujours Louis ne l'attendait pas. Le coeur du bouclé se fissura un peu plus. Plus rien n'avait de sens dans sa tête. Il n'entendait plus que la douleur. Dans un dernier effort, Harry releva la tête espérant que, peut-être, il l'attendait autre part. Mais la seule ombre qu'il aperçut sur le toit fut celle de la vieille parabole de Marc. Louis ne l'avait pas attendu. Il n'aurait sans doute pas du venir. Il aurait peut-être dû prévenir ? En fait, il n'y avait même pas pensé. Jusqu'au matin même il avait tout fait pour occulter ce foutu jour de veille de Noel. Et sans même le réaliser il était arrivé ici. L'idée que personne ne l'attendait, le rassura soudainement. Et la pensée qu'il pouvait disparaître sans que personne n'en sache rien le soulagea. 

\- Harry ?

  
Ses yeux se fermèrent immédiatement. Stupide putain d'idiot. Il s'était fait attraper.

  
\- Harold Edward Styles, es-tu venu à l'improviste en t’apprêtant finalement à nous fausser compagnie ?!

  
Harry inspira et expira lentement se forçant à rouvrir les yeux pour affronter la femme en colère derrière lui.

  
\- Bonsoir Amy.  
\- Oui, oui bonsoir Amy ! Sale gosse ! Dêpèche toi de rentrer dans cette maison avant que je ne t'y traine moi-même !

  
Harry ne savait plus vraiment s'il était triste, s'il avait peur ou s'il était soulagé.

  
\- Foutu Amy, soufla t-il comme si elle n'entendait pas.  
\- A nous aussi tu nous as manqué Harry.

  
Et cette fois ce fut la culpabilité que Harry ressenti le plus.

Le bruit, la chaleur, l'odeur de dinde. Ce sont toutes ces choses qui avaient manqué à Harry et venait l'entourer à présent. Il avait beau essayer de se convaincre lui même mais ses deux Noël loin de Cresmont n'en avait jamais était des vrais.

  
\- Devinez qui je viens de trouver devant la porte ? Annonça Amy en le poussant vers le salon.

  
Harry fut reconnaissant du fait qu'elle ne stipule pas qu'elle l'avait surpris en train de s'enfuir. Tous ses visages qui le fixait surpris, et heureux le soulagèrent. Mais le sentiment de bonheur s'évanouit rapidement lorsqu'il nota l'absence de Louis.

  
\- Harry ! S'enthousiasma son père. Mon fils pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenus ?!  
\- C'est euh..  
\- Aucune importance ! Trancha Marc. Harry je suis si heureux que tu aies pu venir ! Viens donc poser tes affaires et boire avec nous !

  
Harry se demanda s'il avait déjà vu Marc plus heureux. Ses yeux s'étaient littéralement illuminés à la vision d'Harry dans son salon. Marc l'avait toujours adoré, mais il n'aurait pas pensé qu'il puisse autant manquer à un simple repas.

  
\- Je... Merci Marc. Je... Désolé..pour euh.. Tu sais les autres années...  
\- Ce n'est rien Harry, le rassura t-il avec douceur. Tu es là et c'est le plus important !

  
Les minutes avaient continué de passer, et même si tout le monde cherchait son attention, Harry se sentait de plus en plus seul. L'absence de Louis le rendait malade. Il ignorait où il était, où même s'il serait là. Et s'il arrivait soudainement. Aurait-il changé ? Serait-il en colère, indifférent, heureux de le voir ? Était-il seul ? Il était arrivé il y a bientôt deux heures et personne n'avait prononcé le nom de Louis. L'ignorance était sans doute la pire des choses.

  
  
Concentré sur le feu de cheminée, sur la chaleur qui en ressortait. Atténuant un peu le froid qu'il ressentait en lui, Harry n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. En fait c'est la voix criarde de Brianna Johnson qui le fit sortir de sa contemplation. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié Brianna. Elle était collante, pleurnicheuse, et c'était une fille. Sans parler de son timbre de voix insupportable. Harry ne l'aimait pas, c'était un fait. Alors la voir soudainement pendue aux bras de Louis comme s'ils... Comme s'ils étaient ensemble. Si.. proches. Harry pensa fortement à se jeter dans les flammes de cette foutue cheminée. Les yeux de Louis brillaient, puis leurs regards se croisèrent. Et ils perdirent leurs éclats.

  
\- Harry ! S'exclama Brianna comme si elle était heureuse de le voir là. Louis tu as vu Harry est là! C'était quand la dernière fois ?Il y'a trois ans non ?

  
Le ton joyeux sur lequel elle venait de prononcer ses mots, comme si Harry avait quitté le bateau une décénie plus tôt, que le monde avait avancé et que finalement on se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, l'agaça fortement. Sa façon de toucher Louis, d'avoir ses mains de fille sur lui, le firent presque sortir de ses gonds.

  
\- Brie. Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé en trois ans on dirait, trancha t-il la voix sifflante.

  
Les yeux de Louis ne l'avait pas quitté. Il semblait anéanti, vide. Harry se sentit malheureux. Etre méchant avec Brie alors que Louis semblait si proche d'elle n'était sans doute pas la meilleure façon de lui demander pardon.

  
\- Joyeux anniversaire Lou, souffla t-il dans un murmure.

  
Mais Louis l'entendit et pendant une seconde Harry jura avoir vu ses yeux se rallumer.

  
\- Les enfants allez donc poser vos vestes, que nous puissions passer à table ! Les avait interrompu Amy sans laisser une chance à Louis de répondre quoi que ce soit.  
\- Harry, mon fils, viens donc par ici !

  
Et la soirée se poursuivit comme ça. Louis ne disait rien, se contentant de répondre avec des signes discrets aux paroles que Brie lui glissait discrètement à l'oreille. Les enfants criaient, les voisins buvaient, riaient. Tout semblait aller parfaitement bien. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé. La seule différence était sans doute le comportement des gens à l'égard de Louis et de Harry. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient tous concertés pour que personnes ne les laissent seuls ou ne leurs permettent de se parler. Même à table, Alex avait insister pour avoir Harry près de lui, s'éloignant de façon assez significative de Louis.

  
Las, blessé, fatigué. Harry finit par se lever. Tout le monde cessa de parler. Mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas vraiment. Il avait fait suffisamment d'efforts pour ce soir. Sans demander son reste, il prit la porte d'entrée tout en prenant soin de la laisser claquer derrière lui.

  
Il n'eut pas de mal à trouver l'échelle de Marc dans le garage et la positionna pour monter sur le toit. Passer par la fenêtre de Louis l'aurait obligé à rendre des comptes et... Et Louis n'aurait sans doute pas voulu de toute façon. Harry s'était installé près de la cheminée, regardant la fumée s'en échapper un moment avant de se concentrer sur les lumières au loin. Il avait tellement regardé scintiller ces putains de maisons avec Louis. C'étaient une des choses qu'il aimait le plus. Mais sans les bras de Louis autour de sa taille il dû reconnaître que c'était différent. Froid et moins brillant.

  
Il avait sérieusement déconné si Louis avait ressenti le besoin de se jeter dans les bras de Brie Johnson après son départ. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il pourrait aimer un Louis qui aurait touché Brianna Johnson. Et puis de toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'il avait un choix à faire. Parce qu'à ce moment là c'est Louis qui ne semblait plus l'aimer et Harry se détestait tellement pour ce qu'il avait fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.

  
C'est un bruit de tuile qui fit sortir Harry de ses songes. La ramenant à la réalité. Il sentit le froid tirailler ses joues mouillées. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il s'était mis à pleurer. Il n'osa pas regarder derrière lui pour voir qui s'avançait. L'espoir et la peur l'en empêchait. Quand il sentit l'odeur de Louis flotter près de lui, l'espoir se dissipa et la peur s'installa. Sans le toucher le brun s'assit à son tour, son regard tourné vers la ville.

  
\- Pourquoi tu es revenu ? finit par chuchoter Louis.

  
Le coeur du bouclé se souleva en attendant la voix brisée de son meilleur ami.

  
\- Tu... tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je suis parti, plutôt ?  
\- Je sais pourquoi tu es parti, répondit Louis la voix plus dure.  
\- Je ne crois pas.  
\- Pourquoi tu es revenu Haz ?  
\- Pour être avec toi.

  
Le rire jaune que sa réponse provoqua chez Louis brisa sans doute ce qu'il restait de coeur à Harry.

  
\- Pour être avec moi ? S'amusa ironiquement Louis. Tu as cru quoi Haz ? Que tu pouvais débarquer là au bout de trois ans pour demander à ce que je te console comme avant ? Tu as cru que...

  
\- Non Louis. Tu as mal compris. Je ne suis pas.. je ne suis pas venu pour moi. Je suis venu pour être avec toi. Pour toi, Louis.

  
Cette fois la respiration de Louis se bloqua dans sa gorge et ses yeux s'enfoncèrent dans ceux de son meilleur ami. Louis cherchait le mensonge. Mais tout ce qu'il vit c'était de l'espoir, de la douleur, de la culpabilité.

  
\- Je.. j'avais pas compris Louis. J'étais qu'un putain d'égoiste, je le sais d'accord? Je... Putain Louis t'as juste jamais rien dit et je ne pensais qu'à moi. J'ai toujours pensé qu'à moi.  
\- Donc je suis responsable du fait que tu m'aies laissé tomber ? Parce que je ne t'ai pas dit que moi aussi j'avais besoin de toi ?  
\- Quoi ? Non Louis ! C'est pas... putain non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Laisse moi juste une chance d'être là moi aussi ? C'est tout ce que je veux Lou. Etre là pour toi. Avec toi.

  
Louis ne répondit rien. Et Harry n'osait plus parler. Finalement une, peut être deux heures plus tard Louis se leva. Il allait partir sans rien dire, sans regarder Harry. Il avait pris sa décision.

  
\- Trois ans Hazza. Tu as mis trois ans avant de penser à moi. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de temps.  
\- Autant que tu voudras Lou, souffla Harry désespéré.

  
Louis ne lui répondit pas et disparu pour de bon cette fois. Vidé, Harry prit la décision d'aller se coucher. Le lendemain, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Louis était déjà parti aider à la parroisse d'après ce qu'Amy avait cru bon de lui glisser. Une heure plus tard il prenait le départ à son tour. Rester à Cresmont pour se languir de Louis ne servirait à rien. Il était venu pour rien. C'était trop tard. La sonnerie de son téléphone attira son attention alors que le panneau _Vous vennez de quittez Cresmont, a bientôt_ ! apparaissait dans son rétroviseur. Une seconde il arrêta sa voiture pour lire le message, peut être qu'il avait oublié quelque chose.

 

**_Louis_ **

**_Noel. L_ **

 

  
**Un an plus tard... 23 décembre _ Harry.**

  
Une année était passée et Harry n'avait jamais paru si généreux. Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait ouvert son coeur aux autres. Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait arrêté de penser à lui. Étrangement, cela s'était avéré plutôt thérapeutique. Aider les autres, penser aux autres. Il était devenu une nouvelle personne et son coeur froid avait retrouvé un peu de chaleur.

  
La fac se passait plutôt bien et il s'était même découvert un ami de choix en Liam. Son poteau comme il aimait le dire. Un pilier. Liam était ouvert d'esprit, drôle, attentionné et totalement amoureux du capitaine de son équipe de foot.

  
\- Li t'es prêt ? L'appela Harry.

  
Plus loin, Liam semblait se prendre la tête avec son portable.

  
\- Non mais putain..  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore avec Zayn ?  
\- Quoi ? Mais rien pourquoi Zayn ?  
\- Parce que tout ton monde ne tourne qu'autour de Zayn ! Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Ma mère vient de me laisser un message. Ma tante, sa soeur. Elle eu un problème au coeur. Elle va se remettre apparement, mais ils sont aller la rejoindre. A Madrid putain.  
\- A... putain merde mais on est le 23 décembre !  
\- Sérieux, je vais fêter Noel comme un con sur le campus de la fac.

  
Liam n'était pas un fan des traditions, mais fêter Noel seul c'était quand même quelque chose de triste. Pour n'importe qui. Le coeur d'Harry eu un pincement. Il y'a un an il n'aurait rien dit, ou peut-être juste un " c'est con, merde. " Mais aujourd'hui l'idée d'abandonner celui qu'il nommait comme son pilier un jour comme celui-ci, lui était impossible.

  
\- Je.. pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec moi ?  
\- Putain non !  
\- Excuse moi de vouloir t'aider !  
\- Harry mais ! Merci, ok ? Mais tu dois revoir Louis demain et c'est son anniversaire ! Tu peux juste pas te pointer avec moi d'accord ?  
\- Mais... il comprendra. C'est mon meilleur ami, enfin c'était mais...  
\- T'en est toujours là après une année ? Sérieusement ? Harry, Louis n'est pas ton ami et tu le sais.  
\- Qu..quoi ? Tu pense qu'il ne me pardonnera pas ?  
\- Tu comprends rien. Tu vois ce que j'éprouve pour Zayn ? Lui sourit Liam en espérant éveiller des soupçons dans sa petite tête de bouclé.  
\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Louis putain !  
\- Ah ouais ?! Imagine que ce soit lui qui débarque à Noel avec un putain de mec ?

  
Harry voulu lui répondre que ce ne serait pas grave, mais ses mots se perdirent dans sa gorge. Si Louis faisait ça Harry était sûr qu'il en mourrait. Le voir avec Brianna l'année précédente avait déjà était difficile à gérer mais un homme... Il devait se faire une raison. Louis n'avait jamais était son ami. Mais comme pour tout le reste, il le comprenait sans doute trop tard.

  
\- Harry tu dois penser à ce qu'il représente vraiment pour toi avant d'arriver là-bas. Tu ne pourras pas te battre pour lui si tu ignore pourquoi tu le fais.  
\- Je... Li ça fait un an que j'y pense jour et nuit. Je l'aime, je m'en fous de savoir de quelle façon ou à quel point. Je veux juste qu'il me pardonne, je veux q..  
\- Quoi ? Le voir une fois par an en te disant qu'il ne te fait plus la gueule ? Parce que si tu ne te pose pas les bonnes questions c'est ce qui arrivera. Il te pardonnera peut-être mais tu l'auras quand même perdu.  
\- Mais on a juste.. jamais parlé de ça ! Je sais même pas si... Putain je sais même pas s'il est gay !  
\- Comment tu peux ne pas savoir si ton meilleur ami est gay ?  
\- Je... Parce que je suis qu'un putain d'égoiste. C'était moi, moi, moi. On se voyait en vacances et Louis ne... Il s'occupait de moi. On parlait pas de nos vies. Il n'y avait que nous deux. Le reste on le mettait à l'écart.  
\- Mais vous parliez de quoi ?  
\- De tout... de rien... de moi. Toujours de moi.

  
Cette fois Harry semblait anéanti et Liam changea d'avis. Il était certain que si Louis était celui qu'Harry décrivait il n'allait pas aimer sa présence. Mais s'il le laissait seul ce serait une catastrophe.

  
\- Ok H je viens avec toi, sinon tu vas te saborder tout seul. Appele ton père et dis lui bien que je suis juste un ami. Tu insiste.  
\- Mon père ne va pas penser qu'on couche ensemble !  
\- T'en sais rien et ce qui compte c'est que Louis le sache !

 

**Un jour plus tard, le 24 décembre _ Harry**

 

  
Comme lui avait ordonné Liam Harry avait appelé son père et insister sur le fait que celui-ci n'était qu'un ami. Un très bon ami, mais juste un ami. Alex avait rit et Harry soupçonnait son père d'imaginer l'inverse à présent. Il avait peut-être trop insisté finalement. Avec Liam la route jusqu'à Cresmont sembla moins difficile, et surtout moins lourde. Liam était une personne drôle, attentionné et toujours à l'écoute. Il savait ce que les Noel à Cresmont pouvait faire ressentir à Harry. Mais il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il avait le droit de ressentir autre chose que de la douleur. Qu'il le devait à Louis, comme à lui même. Et il se doutait que ce ne serait pas facile.

  
\- Li tu ne monte pas avec cette affreuse musique dans ma voiture.  
\- Bien sur que si !  
\- Non, non. Lydia n'a pas besoin de ça !  
\- Tu as appelé ta caisse Lydia ? Sérieusement ? Et tu oses parler de mes goûts musicaux ?  
\- C'est très bien Lydia !  
\- Harry Styles vous allez devoir revoir vos exigences ! Et puis de toute façon un road trip sans musique pourri ça n'en est pas un !

  
Hary l'avait juger un instant avant de se mettre à rire et finalement de le laisser monter à bord de Lydia. Les heures qui suivirent défilèrent sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Liam chantait à tue tête, tout en essayant de faire danser le bouclé derrière son volant. L'expérience était une réussite. Au moment ou Harry avait franchit le panneau de Cresmont son ventre ne c'était même pas retourné. Il avait continué de rire à la blague que Liam était en train de lui raconter sans même s'en rendre compte. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où il se gara devant la maison que sa respiration se bloqua. Ce changement d'idée l'avait aider à faire la route, mais pas à se préparer pour affronter Louis.

  
\- Putain de merde, mais on est où là ?

  
Liam avait les yeux écarquillés. Son regard était braqué sur la maison et sa bouche ne c'était pas refermé.

  
\- Euh chez Louis ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'amusa Harry.  
\- On se croirait au village du Père Noel ! Tu as vu ces décos ?! Sa doit prendre des semaines d'installer un bordel pareil !  
\- Surement, je ne sais pas vraiment à vrai dire. C'est... Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne Amy à toujours décorée la maison comme ça. Je.. Je ne pourrais même pas te dire à quoi ressemble la maison sans ses illiminations. Où même la ville...  
\- Désolée je voulais pas te mettre plus mal à l'aise que tu ne l'étais déjà mec...  
\- C'est rien. On devrait sortir de là cependant parce que si Amy nous tombe dessus avant qu'on ne soit arrivés de nous même. Je ne serais plus le seul à être mortifié.

  
Liam rit de bon coeur. Harry lui avait beaucoup parler d'Amy, de son père, ou encore de Marc. Et il avait hâte de les rencontrer même si le fait de s'être invité pour Noel le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Une grande inspiration, et Harry poussait la porte d'entrée en s'annonçant.

  
\- On est là !  
\- Harry ! Je suis heureuse que tu es trouvé la porte d'entrée tout seul cette année ! S'exclama Amy en le serrant contre elle. Tu dois être Liam ?! Nous sommes si heureux de t’accueillir ! Soit le bienvenue !

  
Liam ne c'était pas attendu à la brusque accolade d'Amy, mais l'amusement qu'il ressentit lui permis d'évacuer son malaise.

  
\- Je suis très honoré mademoiselle Amy, et je vous remercie de m’accueillir vraiment !  
\- Mademoiselle Amy ! S'amusa t-elle en riant. Ne me fait pas plus veille que je ne commence déjà à l'être appelle moi Amy et tutoie moi tu veux ?

  
Liam voulu acquiescer mais Amy les avaient déjà tiré au salon sans s'en soucier vraiment. Tous le monde ou presque était en train de boire, les enfants courraient dans tous les sens.

  
\- Bienvenue à Cresmontland, lui murmura Harry en riant devant les yeux surprit de Liam.  
\- Oh les garçons vous êtes là ! S'exclama Alexandre. Je suis ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance Liam ! Marc vient par là !  
\- Harry, Liam ! Joyeux Noel les enfants ! se repandit le nouveau venu.  
\- Merci Marc c'est gentil d'avoir accepté que Liam m'accompagne.  
\- Oh oui, je vous remercie vraiment ! Interviens Liam en lui tendant la main.  
\- Ne dites pas bêtises ! Leur sourit-il en acceptant tout de même la poignet de main chaleureuse du garçon. Les amis c'est la famille ! Tu seras le bienvenue aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras Liam !

  
Liam sourit. Cette maison était pleine de chaleur. Au fond en mettant de côté le problème Louis, Liam était presque heureux que ces parents n'aient pas était là pour les fêtes. Les noëls étaient définitivement moins sympa chez lui.

  
\- Attention je pourrais vous prendre aux mots !  
\- Et nous en serions ravi ! Lui sourit Marc avec une petite tape affectieuse dans le dos.  
\- CHAUUUUD DEVAAAANT ! Hurla une voix en sortant de la cuisine. Regarder ce miracle culinaire Mesdames et Messieurs ! Tonnait un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain. Oh salut vous devez être Harry et Liam ?! Je suis Niall ! Alors Marc t'en pense quoi ?!  
\- Louis va définitivement adorer ce gateau ! Rit Marc. J'espère cependant qu'il est aussi bon que majestieux !  
\- Hé! Pour qui tu me prends Tomlinson ? Penses-tu que je pourrais vouloir empoisonné mon meilleur ami le jour de son anniversaire ? Qui plus est le soir du réveillon de Noel ? J'ai un humour douteux je vous l'accorde mais quand même ! Même moi j'ai certaines limites !  
\- J'en suis pas sur de ça.. se risqua Alex en riant.

  
Harry lui était rester comme pétrifié et Liam l'avait bien senti. Il ne connaissait même pas ce type... Et ce mec venait de se présenter comme le meilleur ami de Louis. Son... Putain. C'était trop tard. Dévaster, et sous l’œil inquiet de Liam il s'éloigna rejetant l'accolade son de ami. Liam ne savait pas quoi faire, et Harry voulait être seul. Il n'arrivait presque plus à respirer et il savait où il pourrait se calmer.

  
\- Qu'est qu'il à ? S'étonna Niall. J'ai dit quelque chose ?  
\- Ouais... Mais je suppose que tu pouvais pas savoir, souffla Liam impuissant.  
\- Arrêter donc de vous en faire pour si peu ! Interviens Amy. Louis et Brie sont en chemin. Harry oubliera très vite de faire la tête quand il l'aura vu. Liam peux tu m'aider en cuisine ?  
\- Oh euh oui bien sur ! Je vous suis !

  
Amy avait dit vrai, il ne fallu pas plus de cinq minutes pour que la porte ne claque a nouveau laissant apparaître un couple souriant.

  
\- Louis ! Brie ! Alors cette soirée ?! S'exclama Amy enthousiaste.  
\- Super ! Niall est dans la cuisine ? Je veux voir le gâteau !  
\- Oui il est avec Liam ! Tu peux y aller mais Louis reste ici !  
\- Liam ?  
\- Oui l'ami d'Harry.  
\- Oh oui, et Harry où il est ? S'étonna Briana en regardant autour d'elle.  
\- Oh euh je ne crois pas que sa rencontre avec Niall se soit très bien passé il s'est éclipsé.

  
Sans accorder plus d'attention à la conversation Louis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il savait très bien où trouver Harry. Il avait appréhendé ses retrouvailles. Au fond il était presque heureux d'être retenu à l'église, et qu'Harry arrive avant lui. Il ne voulait plus jamais être celui qui attendait.

  
En entrant dans la chambre il préféra ne pas allumer de lumière. Doucement il déposa ses affaires avant de se diriger vers sa fenêtre. La nuit l'envelopper mais les illuminations extérieure éclairaient suffisamment pour qu'il puisse voir Harry sur le toit et son cœur se remit à battre. Harry était revenu. Pas seul... Mais il était là. Ce n'était pas exactement ce don il avait rêvé mais il ne voulait plus vraiment se passer d'Harry non plus. Quatre années de manque lui avait suffit pour une vie entière. Alors en essayant de mettre de côté la peur d'être prêt de lui. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, en écoutant la partie de lui qui se languissait de son meilleur ami.

  
\- Tu es là, Souffla Louis en s'asseyant.  
\- Je voudrais dire toujours, mais je suppose que sa sonnerait comme un mensonge.

  
La voix d'Harry était froide, et dur. La douleur qui s'en échapper surprirent Louis. Il voulait pardonner à Harry mais cette année c'est lui qui semblait en colère.

  
\- C'est qui ce Niall ?  
\- Pardon ? Harry je... Niall est un ami, quel est le problème ?!  
\- Un ami hein ?!  
\- Oui et quoi ?! Tu es venu avec un ami aussi non ? C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu me laisse tombé pendant trois ans et je ne devrais même pas avoir d'autre ami ?!

  
Harry se pétrifia. Il était horrible. Louis ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il continuer d'être aussi stupide.

  
\- Je suis désolé Lou.. Souffla t-il. Je... Il..  
\- Il quoi Harry ?  
\- Il a dit qu'il était ton meilleur ami. Et... Il ta fait un putain de gâteau. Je t'ai jamais fait de gâteau...  
\- Je ne suis pas sur de devoir m'excuser pour ça. Mais je suis désolé si sa te blesse. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Ok, peut-être un peu, rit soudainement Louis. Brie ne me lâche plus depuis que tu es... Partie. Amicalement. Enfin je crois qu'au début elle voulait plus mais elle a vite compris qu'elle perdait son temps je crois. Et Niall il est fou d'elle depuis la maternelle. Il s'est mis à me parler pour me demander de l'aider avec ça quand il a compris qu'on était pas un couple. Et... bon Brie n'à toujours pas compris qu'il était amoureux d'elle mais moi j'ai gagné un ami. Niall est un mec génial et j'avais besoin d'avoir un autre ami. Il est pas vraiment proche de sa famille et il voulait être avec Brie ce soir. Il s'est invité et mon père l'adore donc... J'était un peu mal à l'aise avec ça parce que j’espèrais que tu viendrais. Mais après Alex a dit que tu viendrais accompagné et...  
\- Les parents de Liam ont eu un problème de famille il était tout seul, je pouvais pas le laisser tomber ! Je..  
\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Un peu sur le coup peut être mais je ne t'en veux plus. C'est généreux à toi de l'avoir invité.  
\- Il a eu du mal à accepter.  
\- Ce n'est pas évident de s'inviter chez les gens pour Noel. Il n'y a que Niall que sa ne derrange pas je crois !  
\- Ce n'est pas... Il avait peur que tu ne me pardonne pas s'il venait..  
\- Tu lui avait parler de moi ?  
\- Je lui parle tout le temps de toi. Mais bon il me parle tout le de Zayn alors que suppose qu'on est quitte !

  
Louis voulu demander qui était Zayn, mais il se rappela ce qu'Harry venait de dire et il resta sans mots. Harry parlait tout le temps de lui ?

  
\- Je suis désolée Louis. Pour tout, putain je ne t'ai même pas encore souhaité ton anniversaire ! Je suis vraiment le pir..  
\- Hey stop ! L'arreta Louis en lui saisissant ses mains agintées pour le coincé entre les siennes. Tout va bien Harry...  
\- Je... Joyeux anniversaire Lou, lui souffla le bouclé.

  
Et pendant un instant toute la tension qu'il ressentait jusqu'ici s'envola. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux et les magnifiques illuminations de Cresmont.  
Louis hésita un instant à s'approcher, mais sans réfléchir Harry effaça la distance entre eux en collant leurs lèvres. Désireux et impatient Louis répondit au baiser avec force et possessivité, greffant ses doigts entre les cheveux de son ami derrière sa nuque. Laissant un libre accès a Harry pour qu'il l'embrasse comme il en avait toujours rêver. A bout de souffle Harry finit par se reculer, devant presque retenir Louis qui se rapprocher déjà avec envie, les yeux brillants.

  
\- J'avais l'intention de m'excuser mais..., sourrit Harry.  
\- Mais je pourrais te frapper au lieu de t'embrasser si tu le faisait.  
\- Bien, message reçu. C'était.. Il était..  
\- Temps ?  
\- Tu le savais ? S'étonna Harry.  
\- Quoi ? Que tu voulais m'embrasser ? Non. Encore moins après tous ce temps ou tu es parti. Mais je... Quand tu es parti j'ai compris que tu ne me manquais pas comme... un ami ? Je suis désolé Harry mais tu n'as jamais était et ne sera jamais que mon meilleur ami.  
\- Je.. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.  
\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé ?  
\- Parce que c'est ce que je voulais. Louis je dis pas que... Je ne sais pas d'accord ? Je ne me suis jamais posé ses questions. Je.. je t'aime c'est un fait. Et je me sens stupide de nous avoir fait tant de mal. J'ai juste était un putain d'égoiste. Je pensais que si j'arrêter de venir ici l'absence de ma mère serait moins douloureuse et c'était un peu vrai...  
\- Alors pourquoi tu es revenu ?  
\- Parce que j'ai pris conscience que.. ton absence à toi était encore plus douloureuse. Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi Louis. Et.. Je ne veux plus être avec toi qu'une seule fois par an.  
\- Tu veux être avec moi ?  
\- Je... Oui Louis. C'est tout ce que je veux. Toi.

  
Louis sourit, ses yeux n'avaient probablement jamais brillé autant. A côté de lui les illuminations de la ville paraissait presque fade. Louis étincelait d'amour et de joie. Harry se sentit fière en pensant que c'était lui qui rendait Louis heureux. Il avait fait quelque chose pour Louis même si en faite c'était quand même beaucoup pour lui.

  
\- Je te veux aussi Harry.

  
Harry lui sourit prêt à pleurer de joie, quand Louis lia à nouveau leurs lèvres. Dans un geste intuitif Harry fit grimper Louis sur ses genoux face à lui. Les faisant se rapprocher un peu plus. Faisant monter l'envie étouffer qu'ils avaient enfouit toutes ses années.

  
\- Joyeux anniversaire mon Louis.  
\- C'est... C'est tellement plus que ce dont j'aurais pu rêver.., Lui glissa Louis entre deux baisés sans parvenir à s'éloigner plus de quelques secondes.  
\- Oh donc tu ne veux pas ton cadeau ?  
\- Quoi ?! Si bien sur que je veux mon cadeau ! Qu'est-ce que s'est ?  
\- Oh surpr..  
\- LES GARCONS ! A TABL... OH !

  
Les mains sur la bouche, la tête par la fênêtre de la chambre de Louis Amy les regardaient. Assis l'un sur l'autre dans une position plutôt subjective..

  
\- AMY ! Sors de là ! Cria Louis, tandis qu'Harry riait dans son coup.

  
Sans se le faire dire deux fois, Amy disparut les laissant a nouveau seuls.

  
\- C'est mort, je ne redescend pas !  
\- Tu penses qu'on à le choix ? Et puis il y'a ce Niall qui ta fait ce magnifique gâteau !  
\- C'est Niall tout court, arrête d'être jaloux c'est mon ami !  
\- Il a dit être ton " meilleur " ami.  
\- Il est amoureux de Brie, et je suis amoureux de toi, c'est tout ce qui compte non ?

  
Les yeux brillants, Harry hocha tendrement la tête pour rapprocher louis de ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser avec amour. Il avait mis du temps pour comprendre mais Liam avait raison. Louis n'avait jamais était son ami. Çà avait toujours était tellement plus que ça. Niall pouvait bien être l'ami de Louis. Si Louis était amoureux de lui alors tout le reste lui importait peu. 

 

**A Merry Christmas - Harry & Louis**

**FIN**


End file.
